Strategy
PrinceUrThaled.png|right]] Matchups Definitely look for opponents where you can exploit weakness... If you are Technology and just entered Umbrica, you probably have Frost Attacks... So, you want to attack Nature and avoid Technology opponents as Nature's Cockatrice is weak versus Frost and Technology's Guillotine Trap has defense against Frost. Once you have branched out your hand with other attacks you will have to work this out. Gehelos For quite some time, you will notice a neat pattern in the mid-game. You should get a Greater Fireball, Great Ghul, Holy Handgrenade, Noble Djinn, or Lizardman Spiritcaller. I suggest one of each (or three Greater Fireballs) except the one you cannot use. Then you need the reinforcements. Dance of Fires is needed for Holy Handgrenade and Greater Fireball. Elemental Rift for Lizardman Spiritcaller, Adrenaline Rush for Noble Djinn and Greater Brand of Acid for Great Ghul. Playing a six card hand with this combination allows you to use only 3 mana in attacks to Retainers. Why am I suddenly getting no reward? If you find a combination that allows you to beat retainers without using mana, you will notice a strange effect. You will get a pitiful reward. Usually, this is 25 gold, 1 dust, no tokens. This is a fail-safe built into the combat engine to prevent players from getting free tokens and something for nothing. At this point, you will need to find a different combination of cards to get rewards. The combination I used was Akeran Elementalist, Unleashed Force, 2x Acidic Device, 2x Concentrated Darkness. Mana Regeneration You can leave yourself in a winnable fight where you lack mana if you have mana regeneration in your domain and wait an hour for the mana to appear. For instance, you are attacking with power 8 versus defense 10 and need 3 mana, but you only have 2 mana. In your domain you have a Mana Gem, so you can wait an hour and then you will have 5 mana and enough to win the challenge. Maxing out your Domain (Umbrica) You can have a domain up to size 5. Here is what the optimal domains for different types of generation. Gold *Charity (14g/hr), Gold Mine (10g/hr), Town x3 (5g/hr each) = 936 gold each day. *With only 2 Towns, you will get 816 gold each day. *With only 1 Town, you will get 696 gold each day. Mana *Meditation Grove (6m/hr), Mana Gem x4 (3m/hr each) = 18 mana regen each hour. Balance + Scrying *Meditation Grove (6m/hr), Mana Gem (3m/hr), Charity (14g/hr), Gold Mine (10g/hr) and Scrying Bowl (-1m/hr) = 8 mana each hour plus 576 gold each day... =Gehelos Dungeons (Not finished or accurate!)= The Valley of Thorns The Bandit Queen file:TheBanditQueen.png Encounters * Bandit Henchman + Random Uncommon Reinforcement * Bandit Henchman + Random Uncommon Reinforcement * The Bandit Queen Ssharaxx Encounters *Lizardman Servant + Random Uncommon Reinforcement *Lizardman Servant + Random Uncommon Reinforcement *Ssharaxx Al Shufir Encounters *Spawn of Al Shufir + Random Uncommon Reinforcement *Spawn of Al Shufir + Random Uncommon Reinforcement *Al Shufir King Aswad Encounters *Son of King Aswad + Random Uncommon Reinforcement *Son of King Aswad + Random Uncommon Reinforcement *King Aswad Domadon Encounters *Domadon Servant?? + Random Uncommon Reinforcement *Domadon Servant?? + Random Uncommon Reinforcement *Domadon Crypts of Khep Amar Ashcreeper right Encounters * ?? + Random Rare Reinforcement * ?? + Random Rare Reinforcement * Ashcreeper Orumar the Undying file:placeholder Encounters * ?? + Random Rare Reinforcement * ?? + Random Rare Reinforcement * Orumar the Undying Sekhal the Dark right Encounters * ?? + Random Rare Reinforcement * ?? + Random Rare Reinforcement * Sekhal the Dark Prince Ur-Thaled file:placeholder Encounters * ?? + Random Rare Reinforcement * ?? + Random Rare Reinforcement * Prince Ur-Thaled Necromaster Anamhat right Encounters * ?? + Random Rare Reinforcement * ?? + Random Rare Reinforcement * Necromaster Anamhat + Random Rare Reinforcement